bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Striker Jones (BTD7:GW)
Striker Jones is the hero that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Striker Jones will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: * Level 1 - Striker Jones shoots a powerful bazooka to explode Bloons. * Level 2 - Increased blast radius and homes onto bloons. - $180 * Level 3 - Unlocks Artillery Command. - $460 * Level 4 - All military towers on screen shoot 10% faster. - $1000 * Level 5 - Increased attack speed and stuns bloons for 1.5 seconds. - $1860 * Level 6 - Blast radius and popping power for Jones's normal attacks increase greatly, also stuns bloons for 2 seconds. - $3280 * Level 7 - Pops 2 layers per shot and Mortar Monkeys blast radius increased by 10%. - $5180 * Level 8 - All Bomb Shooters near Jones get +5% range and +25% piercing power. - $8320 * Level 9 - Makes all explosive-immune bloons vulnerable to explosive attacks onscreen. - $9380 * Level 10 - Unlocks Rocket Seeker. - $13640 * Level 11 - Increased attack speed and stuns bloons for 2 seconds. - $16380 * Level 12 - Slightly increased range, and Jones's normal attacks pop 3 layers per shot. - $14400 * Level 13 - Increased attack speed . - $16650 * Level 14 - Rocket Seeker does 25 damage and 150 pierce. - $14940 * Level 15 - Black bloons are no longer immune to explosives in Jones' attack range. Nearby Bomb Shooters gain +10% range and +50% pierce. - $16380 * Level 16 - More increased attack speed. - $17820 * Level 17 - Increased range and pops 4 layers per shot. - $19260 * Level 18 - All military towers in Jones' attack range get +10% attack speed. - $20700 * Level 19 - Increased attack speed. - $16470 * Level 20 - Artillery Command also gives double damage and popping power to all military towers for 10 seconds. Rocket Seeker does 3x damage to MOAB-Classes. - $17280 Activated Abilities * Artillery Command - Resets the cooldown of all Military Towers. * Rocket Seeker - Targets whenever you choose, and explodes at a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, does 15 damage and 100 pierce. Differences from BTD6 * Base hero buffed * Concussive Shell removed * Artillery Command ability moved to level 3 and affects all military towers * Rocket Seeker ability added * Level 2 buffed * Level 4 reworked * Level 5 buffed, swap reverted to BTD6 pre-14.0 * Level 6 buffed * Level 9 buffed (taken from Level 19 via BTD6's post-14.0), swap reverted to BTD6 pre-14.0 * Level 11 buffed * Level 14 is 100% original * Level 15 is 100% original * Level 18 reworked * Level 19 nerfed * Level 20 buffed Skins Biker Bones (Costs $2500 Monkey Money) *Description: "Jones is actually Bones, now a blazing biker, which shoots a fireball that orbits 3 fiery skulls which can shoot it to the ease." *Details: Fiery Vengeance: A fireball orbits 3 fiery skulls that shoots fireballs doing 3 damage and 10 pierce. Terrorist Jones (Costs $5000 Monkey Money) *Description: "A terrorist can mow down the bloons with one strike." *Details: Bazooka Barrage: Shoots 4 bazookas at once. In-Game Quotes Original Striker Jones / Terrorist Jones When you place him on the map: *"Prepare for liberation!!" *"I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When selecting him: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"Target?" *"Orders?" *"What next?" *"Hey!" *"Ouch!" (when annoyed) *"Don't push it, soldier!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Nice!" *"HA!" *"HAHA!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho-ho, YEAH!" *"All right!" *"Awesome!" * "Maximum firepower!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Target that M-O-A-B!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!"- BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!"- ZOMG appearance *"Target that DDT!"- DDT appearance *"Target that big huge one!"- BAD and OTOMA appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Got it on the first try!" *"Great work!" When using an Activated Ability: *"Fire at will!" - Artillery Command *"BOOM!" - Rocket Seeker When leaking a bloon: *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" Biker Bones When you place him on the map: *"Biker Bones rides again!" When selecting him: *"Let's ride!" *"Who's next?" *"Yes?" *"Excellent!" *"Do. Not. Touch." (when annoyed) *"That's my brimstone!" (when very annoyed) When leveling up: *"Power!" *"Excellent!" *"laughter" * "I am monkey vengeance!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Show no mercy!" When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Vengeance... is MINE!" *tba When using an Activated Ability: *"Again... AGAIN!" - Artillery Command (Bike engine sounds can be heard when activating this ability) *(in an evil skeletal voice) "BOOM!" - Rocket Seeker When leaking a bloon: *"They must not ESCAPE!" Category:Heroes